Beauty and the Sand Demon
by ChibiLover123
Summary: An AU of 'When Waves Meet The Sand' based off of 'Beauty and the Beast', with Kumiko and Gaara in the starring roles! I hope you all like how I changed things. Gaara/OC
1. Prologue

_Once upon a time, there was a vast kingdom of sand called Sunagakure. _

_They were known far and wide for having only the strongest _shinobi_, hardened by the desert and it's monsters, for unlike the creatures that roam kingdoms like Konohagakure or even the Elemental Nations, none of them are friendly. _

_They were ruled by a king, the Kazekage, who had three children: a daughter, the eldest, followed by two sons. _

_But in gaining his third child, the Kazekage lost his wife, and he went mad with despair. _

_The boy was punished for it night and day, growing up to become a selfish, untrusting creature in order to survive. _

_One day, an old beggar woman came by their castle asking for shelter, with only a desert rose as recompense. _

_When the Kazekage refused, dismissing her, the beggar woman warned him not to judge by appearances and to rethink his answer. _

_Enraged at being disobeyed, the Kazekage ordered for his guards to kill the beggar where she stood. _

_It was then that the beggar woman shed her disguise, revealing herself to be a great desert spirit in mortal form. _

_But it was too late for apologies; she had been slighted, and like the desert itself, she gave swift, brutal punishment. _

_The desert spirit embedded the soul of a demon into his youngest son, and the boy went wild, killing his father in a fit of madness. _

_She was not satisfied, and put a curse on the entire kingdom; unless the demonic boy could find his true mate, someone who could love him despite the demon and his bloodlust, everyone was bound to him. _

_If he was alone, unloved, on the eve of his eighteenth birthday, they would all be doomed to madness for eternity. _

_They say the boy took on the mantle of Kazekage, gaining power from the desert demon within him, but no one can be sure. _

_Sunagakure has been cut off from the world since then, and no one dares enter. _

_The people wait, hoping for someone to come and break the curse…_

* * *

Big blue eyes blinked away the story's spell, shining like the ocean on a clear day as they snapped up.

"Is that the end, _otousan_?"

The old man smiled in a grandfatherly way, ruffling the little girl's long white hair.

"There is no such thing as endings, _musume_." He replied, closing the book gently. "Only lessons."

"What was the lesson?" She wondered, allowing herself to be tucked in.

"You should never judge someone by how they appear." Her father stated, kissing her goodnight on the forehead. "You never know who is an angel and who is a demon until you get to know them, so treat everyone with respect."

The five-year-old nodded, curling onto her side as he headed for the door.

"…_Otousan_?"

Pausing in the entryway, he looked back at heartbroken ocean eyes.

"Do you think a person's soul can heal?"

He stayed silent, hearing the underlying tones beneath it, the fragile hope, and was unsure what to say.

"…Only if they allow themselves, _musume_. Not a moment sooner."

* * *

_**otousan**_-father

_**musume**_-daughter


	2. Chapter 1

Konohagakure is one of four great kingdoms located in a temperate forest, and boasts not only the largest army and most successful clans, but plentiful resources.

Because of this, there are constant attempts to get within the Hokage's favor, from gifts to favors and more.

Their Sandaime only had sons, both of whom were married with children of their own, and all hopes of getting in through a daughter died with his wife…

Until _she_ came along.

A young girl, the sole survivor of the decimated Southern Water Tribe, that had escaped and was taken in by the kind Hokage.

It was the opening the nobles had been waiting for.

At the tender age of six, still healing from her ordeal, marriage proposals poured in and royals visited, bringing along their young children in the hopes of winning her affections.

But she was a smart child, clearheaded in a way most adults could not manage, and politely refused each one.

The Hokage, baffled by this startling maturity, had asked her why.

"I'll know who I'm going to marry when I see them." The girl answered simply, slowly going through _kata_ under the watchful eyes of her adopted father.

"How will you know?" He asked, intrigued.

"I'll feel it." She assured, giving him a sweet smile. "I'll just know, and then we'll live happily ever after!"

She said it with such certainty, like she was telling someone the sky was blue and water was wet; a fact of life that could not be argued with.

For a moment, he wished that life was so simple.

* * *

Dawn broke over Konohagakure in a flood of golden light, painting the sky warm colors as a breeze danced through the trees.

Sitting on the Hokage Monument, Kumiko smiled at the beautiful sight.

Flowers of various colors were braided into her long waterfall of hair, splashes of color against the white canvas, and she looked down at the red bloom tying up the end.

Brushing her fingertips over the velvety petals, the seventeen-year-old turned at the heavy footfalls behind her.

Tail wagging, the Polar Bear Dog trotted up to her owner, nuzzling Kumiko's chest with a warm growl.

"Hey, girl." She cooed, throwing an arm around the thick, furry neck. "Did _otousan_ send you?"

Bobbing her head in a nod, Fubuki huffed slightly when Kumiko used her as leverage to stand.

"Well, come on." The girl coaxed, pressing a kiss to her pet's forehead in a sign of affection. "Let's go see what he needs."

Straightening up, the Polar Bear Dog shook out her fur before offering a broad shoulder for Kumiko to swing herself up by.

Once in place, the canine took off towards the village at a brisk pace as the people below began their day.

* * *

[Kumiko]: Little town, it's a quiet village

Everyday, like the one before

Little town, full of little people, waking up to say…

[Villagers 1-4]: Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour, Bonjour, Bonjour!

[Kumiko]: There goes the baker with his tray, like always

The same old bread and rolls to sell

Every morning just the same since the morning that we came

To this bustling little town

* * *

Fubuki slowed once reaching the streets, weaving through the crowd of people setting up the market with practiced ease.

People cast glances, but not because of the Polar Bear Dog.

* * *

[Female Villagers]: Look, there she goes, that girl is strange, no question

Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?

[Female Villager]: Never part of any crowd

[Male Villager]: Because her head's up on some cloud

[Villagers]: No denying, she's a funny girl, that Kumiko

* * *

Perfectly balanced behind the strong shoulders and forelegs, Kumiko looked around at the stands that would be open in an hour, admiring the craftsmanship of some pieces as she passed.

Feeling the stares, she let out a defeated breath.

* * *

[Kumiko]: There must be more than this boring life…

* * *

The Hokage Tower was clearly visible over the rooftops, but her gaze was torn away by a friendly shout of her name.

"Mimi-chan!"

Twisting around, Kumiko smiled.

"Sakura-chan!"

Haruno Sakura, a fellow _kunoichi_ and apprentice to Tsunade, smiled as she jogged up to the now-stationary Polar Bear Dog.

"Where are you headed?"

"_Otousan_ wants to see me." The smaller girl admitted. "Did you need something, Sakura-chan?"

"Oh no, nothing like that." The pink-haired teenager assured, rooting through her bag. "But I remember you saying how much myths and such about Sunagakure interested you, so I found this!"

She proudly held up a thick tome, slightly worn with age but in rather good condition, and Kumiko's eyes lit up.

"Sakura-chan…"

"It's for you!" Sakura assured, handing it over carefully. "From all us girls. We were out on missions for your seventeenth, but we wanted to get you something anyway."

Overwhelmed, Kumiko leaned down and pulled her friend into a hug, the book pressed against her heart like a precious treasure.

"Thank you so much. It's the best gift I've ever received."

Blushing at the praise, Sakura waved her off.

"It's the least we could do. Now go on, before you're late!"

A sheepish smile crossed her face at the reminder.

"_Hai_! See you later, Sakura-chan!"

The pink-haired kunoichi waved as her friend was carried away, sending an irritable glare at the civilians who were whispering nearby.

* * *

[Male Villagers]: Look, there she goes, that girl is so peculiar

I wonder if she's feeling well

[Female Villagers]: With a dreamy far-off look

[Male Villagers]: And her nose stuck in a book

[Villagers]: What a puzzle to the rest of us, she is

[Kumiko]: Oh! Isn't this amazing? It's my favorite because you'll see…

Here's where she meets Prince Charming

But she won't discover that it's him, till Chapter Three

* * *

Carefully placing her new gift in the satchel flung over her shoulder, mindful of the flowers she had gathered earlier, Kumiko sighed, leaning forward against Fubuki's neck.

* * *

[Female Villager]: Now, it's no wonder that her name means 'beauty'

Her looks have got no parallel

[Male Villager]: But behind that fair façade, I'm afraid she's rather odd

Very different from the rest of us

[Villagers]: She's nothing like the rest of us

Yes, different from the rest of us is Kumiko

* * *

Dismounting gracefully at the front door, Kumiko signaled for her loyal steed to stay put as she entered.

The halls were bustling with secretaries and aids, carrying papers and coffees to the many offices within.

Slipping through the frazzled men and women, she made her way to the often-unused staircase and made her way up to the top floor.

Most of Konoha's _shinobi_ preferred entering by window or _shunshin_, leaving the hallways open for the civilian workers and visitors, but Kumiko was required to enter places by the front door as a personal security measure.

Jogging up quite a few flights of stairs, barely winded thanks to years of practice, she slowed in the massive hallway outside of her father's office.

Asuma, one of her older brothers, was leaning against the opposite wall and glaring at the heavy double doors like they were taunting him.

"_Oniisan_?"

Startled from his most likely violent thoughts, the Jonin turned to his adopted sibling with a strained smile.

"_Ohayo_, _imouto_!" He greeted with false cheerfulness, pulling her into a one-armed hug.

"Is something wrong?" Kumiko worried, eyes darkening slightly in concern.

"No, nothing's wrong!" Asuma assured hastily, not the least bit convincing. "Just a chat!"

Sensing that she did not believe him, the smoking shinobi sighed, crouching down to her level with a saddened expression.

"Just…Just follow your heart, _imouto_. Don't let anyone convince you to do otherwise."

Rather troubled by the cryptic advice, the girl nodded, allowing him to usher her towards the door despite her conflicting emotions.

The moment she stepped inside, Kumiko realized why Asuma had been so upset.

Uchiha Fugaku turned to her with a rather grizzled expression, Sasuke smirking at his side.

_Darn_.

* * *

[Sasuke]: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her

I said she's gorgeous, and I fell…

Here in town, there is only she, who is as beautiful as me

So I'm making plans to woo and marry her

[Sasuke Fangirls]: Look, there he goes, isn't he dreamy?

Monsieur Sasuke, oh he's so cute!

Be still, my heart, I'm hardly breathing!

He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!

* * *

Beating down the instinctual need to _get the heck out of there_, she avoided their eyes and looked to Hiruzen for help.

He could only offer an apologetic smile in greeting, motioning towards the empty seat sitting across from the Uchiha patriarch and his youngest son.

"Have a seat, _musume_. Uchiha-san has a…proposition that he insists you be a part of."

Wary, Kumiko slid into the chair, eyes jumping between the three males before her.

"What sort of proposition?"

Fugaku pinned the teenager with an intense stare, as if picking out her flaws and analyzing them, before speaking.

"I am offering my youngest son, Sasuke, as a suitor."

Kumiko felt her stomach drop like a heavy stone.

Though he had obviously inherited the good genes common among the Uchiha, Sasuke was a moody, childish, arrogant boy that had flocks of girls tripping over each other to get so much as a glance.

Sakura and Ino had been smitten at first, and would have lost their friendship over it if Kumiko had not intervened, though they eventually learned their lesson.

Honestly, he was the _last_ person Kumiko wanted as a suitor.

"Though my eldest will likely inherit my title, Sasuke is a strong _shinobi_. We have high hopes for any children you two would create."

**Oh spirits, **_**stop talking**_**!** Kumiko fretted internally, skin crawling at the _look_ Sasuke was giving her at the implication.

"Though you would no longer be an active _kunoichi_, you will be given the full force of the Uchiha clan and all our resources."

She felt her entire world grind to a halt.

_**Though you would no longer be an active **_**kunoichi**_**…**_

Kumiko had never been so furious.

Biting down on the caustic words that wanted to spring free, the girl calmed herself enough to speak at an appropriate volume.

"I'm…flattered that you would consider including me in your family, Uchiha-san, but I'm not interested in marriage at the moment. Perhaps at another time? I believe _otousan_ said I would be going on a mission soon."

The Sandaime nodded in agreement, mentally going through all of the available missions and who was free to go with her.

"Yes, there is an escort mission out to Iwagakure that will last three weeks, and she is leaving tomorrow morning. I'm afraid we'll have to wait until then to discuss this further."

Fugaku nodded, accepting the circumstances, but there was clear upset in Sasuke's coal-dark eyes that was unsettling.

But Kumiko was a kunoichi, a master Waterbender, and refused to cower beneath his glare as the pair left.

Still, she let out a relieved breath once they were gone.

* * *

[Kumiko]: There must be more than this life…

[Sasuke]: Just watch, I'm going to make Kumiko my wife!

[Villagers]: Look, there she goes!

That girl is strange, but special

A most peculiar mademoiselle!

It's a pity and a sin

She doesn't quite fit in

'Cause she really is a funny girl

A beauty, but a funny girl

She really is a funny girl

That Kumiko!


	3. Chapter 2

"_NANI_?!"

Kumiko could not help but agree with her friends, even if their incredulity had left a ringing in her ears.

"I can't believe him!" Sakura shouted, clearly upset. "Did he just expect you to be all grateful and say yes?"

"Apparently…"

Tenten scoffed, arms crossing as Ino leaned back in her seat, a frown marring her pretty face.

"Wh-Why do you think he's doing this?" Hinata wondered, confused.

"Yeah, he could have his pick of almost any girl in the village!" The brunette kunoichi agreed.

"That's probably it." Sakura muttered. "He _can_ have any girl."

No one argued with her logic; after all, Sakura had been on Sasuke's Genin squad years ago, before they had been split up by politics and the boy's ego.

If any of them could puzzle out his true motivations, it would be her.

"…Or he just wants to get in your pants."

Kumiko nearly choked on one of the sweets Hinata had set out, cheeks bright red in mortification.

"I-Ino!" The Hyuga heiress scolded, moving to help soothe their friend's coughing fit.

"What?" The blonde replied, completely unperturbed. "It's totally possible! I mean, come on! Mimi-chan's one of the prettiest kunoichi in the whole village; you know, besides me."

A sly smile crossed the Yamanaka's face, hinting at her naughty thoughts.

"So many _kunai_ have been trying to get in your pouch, I'm surprised you've stayed single this long."

It took a moment, but once the innuendo sunk in, Kumiko could only cover her face in embarrassment as Tenten and Sakura fell over in a fit of giggles, wondering why she was friends with these people.

A knock at the door interrupted them, and Sakura rose to answer.

Her apartment was close to both the Tower and the hospital, which was the main reason Kumiko had rushed there after the incident.

Sitting in the living room, she worried it had been too obvious a choice.

"Sasuke." Sakura greeted tersely, acid in her tone.

The Uchiha was unruffled by her obvious aggression, barely batting an eye as he replied in kind, voice monotone.

"Sakura."

"What do you want?" The pink-haired _kunoichi_ demanded, shifting in the doorway to further hide the inside of her dwelling from view as the others fell silent.

"I came to talk with Kumiko." He replied casually. "The dobe said he saw her come this way."

_Damn Naruto and his need to help everybody_, Kumiko thought bitterly.

"She's busy." Sakura deflected curtly. "We're all getting ready for the mission tomorrow morning."

His eyes narrowed, flashing Sharingan red, and Sakura's knuckles turned white on the doorframe, chakra building in her knuckles.

Seeing the epic confrontation coming from miles away, Kumiko moved to intervene as Hinata and Ino stood, ready to help.

"It's okay." She assured, diverting the temperamental girl's attention from the current bane of her existence. "I'll talk with him."

Reluctantly, Sakura stepped back, sending a glare to the now-smug boy as Kumiko took her place.

Taking a deep breath to fortify her conviction, she leveled a rather frigid gaze on the Uchiha.

"Was there something you needed, Uchiha-san?"

With a smirk that would have made his fangirls swoon and faint, he rested an arm on the doorframe over her head, looming over the much smaller _kunoichi_ like a shadow.

"Yes. I need to know when you plan on telling the old man we're getting married."

The temperature in the room dropped significantly, and even Ino could only stare in wide-eyed horror at the barely restrained **fury** that filled Kumiko's face.

"_Excuse me_?"

He had the audacity to lean in, as if for an intimate moment, and Hinata felt the scream for him _not to do that_ lodge in her throat.

"Don't try and hide it. We both know you can't take your eyes off me."

For lack of a better word, Kumiko _**exploded**_.

In a move Sasuke _clearly_ had not expected, she pulled her arm back and punched him square in the face.

Tenten was rather proud, actually.

It took quite a bit of rage to break a guy's nose in one hit.

"You…You arrogant _jackass_!" She seethed, resisting the urge to hit him repeatedly. "I wouldn't marry you if my life depended on it!"

With one last, bone-chilling glare, Kumiko slammed the door closed on a flabbergasted Sasuke's face.

Letting out a deep breath to calm herself, she closed her eyes.

_Spirits, I just wish someone would understand that I don't want that sort of life_…

* * *

Kumiko: Is he gone?

Oh, can you imagine?

He asked me to marry him!

Me, the wife of that arrogant, selfish…

Madame Uchiha!

Can't you just see it?

Madame Uchiha!

His little wife! Ugh!

No sir! Not me! I guarantee it!

I want much more than this domestic life!

I want adventure in the great wide somewhere!

I want it more than I can tell…

And for once it might be grand

To have someone understand

I want so much more than they've got planned…


	4. Chapter 3

The mission was to reach Iwagakure and pick up their client, a nobleman's daughter who needed an escort back towards Konohagakure to visit a popular spa there.

Such a thing would not normally require five highly-trained _kunoichi_, but the girl's father was a paranoid man with actual enemies.

A Genin squad would _not_ have cut it with him.

To reach the Land of Earth as quickly as possible, they would have to follow the border of the Land of Wind, where Sunagakure was tucked away.

Hinata was hesitant about traveling so close to the desert's edge, since there were so many rumors of disappearances floating around, but the others were undaunted.

After all, they were not helpless civilians, so if anything wanted a fight, there would be one waiting.

None of them could have expected the fate that awaited them.

* * *

Despite being a Chunin-level ninja, Kumiko rarely traveled.

Hiruzen worried constantly over his only daughter, personally training her and keeping her within the village since adopting her more than a decade ago.

The only reason he had offered this mission was as a buffer, giving him time to dissuade Fugaku and to keep Kumiko from breaking Sasuke's nose a second time.

Kumiko was the sweetest, most amicable person in the whole village, but aggravating her temper was…not advisable.

Still, despite the previous day's events, she was excited to be on the road.

Well, kind of on a road.

Leaping from branch to branch, Fubuki staying close to her side, the Waterbender noticed that their current mode of transportation was thinning out.

The branches would soon do the same, and no longer be able to support their weight, let alone that of a pack-burdened Polar Bear Dog.

Signaling to the others, she hopped to the ground, sandy dirt crunching under her soles.

Miles away, in the darkness of a castle buried in sand, a demon stirred.

"Hey, how about we take a break?" Ino suggested, watching as the last chances at shade passed them by. "One last chance to put on some sun block?"

Looking back, she was faced with the pleading faces of her friends, and Kumiko crumbled.

"Oh, alright…Just for a few minutes!"

Pretending not to hear their relieved sighs, the petite kunoichi slowed to a stop, hopping onto Fubuki's back to root around for the right bottle.

Tenten and Sakura took her spot in order to retrieve some rations, and the two more pale-skinned _kunoichi_ started rubbing the protective lotion in.

The Polar Bear Dog only let out a huff once she was freed of her load, flopping down so her head landed on Kumiko's lap with a whine.

Amused by her antics, she offered up half of her seal jerky, laughing as the canine immediately perked up to inhale the meat.

Tenten giggled as Ino and Sakura argued over the sun block, and Hinata nibbled quietly on her food, clearly nervous.

But the Hyuga heiress was always nervous on missions, a bad habit fortified by her father's behavior during her early career, so no one thought much of it.

They should have.

Fubuki went unnaturally still, ears perking up, and Kumiko paused in combing through the thick neck fur with her fingers.

"Ki-chan?"

Hinata gasped, Byakugan activated.

"Mimi-chan!"

_Kunai_, _shuriken _and _senbon_ rained down from the sparse tree cover, and they jumped into action.

Water drained from the nearby plant-life, snapping through the air like a whip to deflect the deadly projectiles as the others leapt to their feet.

A cloudy liquid drip off one of the needles embedded in the ground, a late warning.

_Poison_.

Someone was playing for keeps.

Before Hinata could relay the enemies' whereabouts, or even take a breath, sickly green smoke exploded around them in a suffocating cloud.

Kumiko stumbled as her lungs and diaphragm heaved in an attempt to clear out the toxin, vision darkening around the edges.

_Knock-out gas_.

Shoving the lure of sleep away, she sent out a torrent of liquid blades towards the trees, focus wavering as the gas did it's work.

Fubuki let out an echoing howl, and the Bender turned to see a kunai embedded in the canine's meaty shoulder.

The added sedative had the massive creature falling over unconscious with little more than a strangled whine.

_No_…

Knees buckling under her own weight, the last thing Kumiko managed to make out were the silhouettes of her friends in the distance, motionless.

There was no doubt the image would haunt her for a long time.

_It would not be the first time_.

* * *

Looking over the unconscious girls sprawled on the dirt, Kankuro felt rather hopeful.

His baby brother couldn't possibly hate all of them, right?

He had to find at least one attractive, and then maybe-

_I'm getting ahead of myself_, the black-garbed shinobi scolded himself. _Gotta get them back first, and pray he doesn't decide to eat them_.

Kankuro honestly wished that last part was a joke, but he shoved the reality away as he went about gathering his new cargo.

It was a long trip back to Sunagakure, after all.


End file.
